The Protein Biochemistry Core will provide support and expertise in protein isolation and analysis for the COBRE research project investigators, as well as other faculty at Sanford Research/USD. The core will provide support and consultation for gel-based proteomic separations, robotic spot excision from polyacrylamide gels, multiplex protein analysis, protein fractionation, semi-preparative and analytical high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC), and screening for protein-protein interactions with the novel BiolD approach. In addition, the core will provide training and maintenance for its shared equipment. The core will also provide assistance in preparation of manuscripts and funding applications as they relate to the services provided. By providing these services in-house, the core will directly interface with the investigators during project design, protocol establishment, troubleshooting and execution as well as organize any further analysis outside of the core. The purpose of this core is to support the goals of its users, namely independent scientists seeking to uncover the mechanisms of human health and disease.